C-evo advances affecting ground units
:(This shows effects on other units where an advance affects them too) Many of C-evo's advances add some factor to future unit design or allow a building that strengthens all units in a city. Table summarizing benefits :Notes: ::''The Manual divides advances into four groups, based roughly on chronology, but an alphabetical listing has advantages and is used here. Other arrangements of these data are possible and are likely to be created as alternatives by selective copying from this table when it has all links in. ::Abbreviations: :::"Cost to" stands for "Cost multiplier increased to"; "Cost +" (used for a Future Technology) means Cost multiplier increases by the specified amount; see http://c-evo.org/forum/p-397-1.html and http://c-evo.org/forum/p-397-1-1-1.html for relevant forum postings about cost :::"Max wt" stands for "Maximum weight that type of unit rises to" :::"Str" stands for "Strength multiplier" :::"Trans" stands for "Transport multiplier" :: The term "multiplier" is perhaps misleading for ''additive "factors". Advances for strength of future ground unit designs If you start designing ground units with no other relevant advances, your basic strength is 4. Each relevant advance researched will add the number shown. (Alphabetically; the boosts are not necessarily greater for "higher" advances) *7: Artificial Intelligence (25 possible) *Overweight: Bridge Building *2: Bronze Working *2: Chivalry *8: Composites *6: Democracy *4: Explosives *3: Gunpowder *2: Iron Working *8: Laser *10: Material Technology (25 possible) *7: Mobile Warfare *3: Monotheism *6: Radio *8: Robotics *6: Tactics Advances for maximum weight of future ground unit designs *5: Warrior Code, which also allows Barracks, which heal units faster and out of which all units start hardened, i.e. with 50% more strength than the basic unit *7: Horseback Riding (which adds nothing to the cost multiplier, so is a good option to wait for) *10: Automobile Cost multiplier *4: Bronze Working *5: Chivalry or Democracy or Iron Working *7: Monotheism *8: Gunpowder *9: Explosives *10: Tactics *11: Radio *12: Mobile Warfare *14: The Laser *15: Robotics *26: Composites In addition, the cost is increased by 2 for each advance in Material Technology (which requires you to have researched Composites and therefore starts from 26). Examples of early possible units Note that quoted costs are for medium level of difficulty; each will be 25% lower if you are in easy mode and 25% higher if you are in insane mode; the figures are rounded down if there's a fraction above a whole number. With Bronze Working You research Warrior Code (which allows ground units, with basic strength 4 costing 3 per module, and the building of barracks). Minimum requirement is a single armor module for defense. It is possible to design very weak cheap units immediately: *0/4 costing 3 *0/8 costing 6 *4/4 costing 6 *4/8 costing 9 *8/4 costing 9 *12/4 costing 12 Those with defensive strength of 4 will be vulnerable to fairly destruction by any other nation's basic Militia unit unless they have a terrain bonus such as hill, forest, or jungle. For very little more waiting time, and because you can't afford to neglect real research too often or have so many units that their maintenance becomes a burden, you should probably go on for more strength to Bronze Working, which increases strength by one-half and cost by one-third (strength +2, cost 4). You now have Strength 6 (basic 4 plus Bronze 2) with cost 4 per module. The best defensive unit is allowed two armor modules (each of which has a weight of 2), and if you economize by having no attack module your unit is "Strength x6 = 0/12" and costs 8 (2 modules times 4). Adding one attack module (which costs one weight unit) takes you to the weight limit and gives you a 6/12 basically defensive or exploratory unit, with the same attacking power as the standard pre-designed Militia unit but twice the armor: "Strength x6 = 6/12" and "Cost x4 = 12". It can boldly walk up to a rival's Militia and with impunity (for the moment) try to attack it, which will succeed if the target's health is less or if both are at the same level of health but your unit has more experience (stripes or a star) AND if the target does not have enough defensive bonus from terrain (e.g. on a hill for double). For more attack but only basic defense, you can cut the armor to one module and add two attack modules (because they have only half the weight of defense). That gives you (at a cost of 16 for the four modules) an aggressive 18/6, enough to capture a city that has only a "green" Town Guard (which has defensive strength 12 in a city). As soon as your city has a Barracks, you will get a "hardened" unit (two stripes), effectively fighting at 27/9 and able to conquer even a hardened Town Guard unless the city has Walls. With Bronze Working and Horse Riding However, as noted above, if you research Horse Riding before turning to military research, your weight limit goes up to 7 and (typically about 2750 BC) you can: *keep the two armor modules but add two more attack modules for a solid and dangerous early unit worth 18/12, plodding along one tile at a time ("1.5" movement points) and costing 20 resources, a good unit for keeping at home if hardened so as to have an even chance of defending against a "green" 18/6 attacker and able to hit it first even if it's on a hill, and to kill an 18/12 if it's on easy ground; it will probably be called a Legion; *substitute either or both of the attack modulesfor half a tile's worth of your new-found attribute "mobility" (with weight and cost the same as an attack module), i.e. 12/12 @ 2.0 or 6/12 @ 2.5, the latter being a good scout costing 20 resources and usually depicted on a charger; *make a faster (usually 3 tiles at a time, one of them a diagonal step, unless in heavy terrain) but riskier version of the above: 6/6 @ 3.5, at risk when exploring but often able to retreat in the same turn if trouble is spotted when there is still another available step; if hardened, it may be able to kill enemy militia; cost 24; *make a slow and minimally defended but vicious attacking unit (which may well look like a catapult): 30/6, costing 24 resources Iron Working and beyond Once you have a selection of the above, if enemies are appearing and giving your units problems, Iron Working will add one-third to your strengths but only one-quarter to your costs (multiplier 5). However, if you can hold out a bit longer, focus on Gunpowder for another 3 strength steps, though regrettably a disproportionate cost increase to 8. For either of those options - * if you have meanwhile acquired a preliminary knowledge of Chivalry by trading, finish researching it for another 2 strength steps with no added cost * if you have meanwhile acquired a preliminary knowledge of Monotheism by trading, finish researching it for another 3 strength steps although it takes the cost multiplier to 7 (thus making the additional wait for Gunpowder very good value unless enemies are threatening) (Chivalry and Monotheism should both be accepted in trading, but don't focus research on them yourself before you have Gunpowder; and maybe not even then, because both need Polytheism, which is often of no use to you at all and should not be accepted in trading unless you can see real value in finishing researching it.) * *Advances ground category:lists (C-evo)